Double Diamond
Oleg Virozub (Russian) Sergio Morel (Latin American Spanish) Oleksandr Pohrebnyak (Ukrainian) |headercolor = #FFFFFF |headerfontcolor = #89B1E3}} Double Diamond is a male Earth pony who first appears in the season five premiere. He is one of the residents of the equality village founded by Starlight Glimmer. Development On August 9, 2015, Gillian M. Berrow referred to Jeffrey Best as "the guy we based Double Diamond on!" Depiction in the series Double Diamond first appears in The Cutie Map - Part 1 welcoming Twilight Sparkle and her friends when they arrive at Our Town. He and Party Favor introduce them to the village's founder Starlight Glimmer. He appears to be among Starlight's more faithful followers, as he shows disapproval toward Sugar Belle for talking so openly to the Mane Six. Later in the episode, he accompanies Starlight in leading the Mane Six to the cutie mark vault and takes part in the trap that Starlight springs on them. In The Cutie Map - Part 2, Double Diamond personally brings the Mane Six's cutie marks to Starlight Glimmer's cottage, curious as to what she intends to do with them. Later, when Starlight is revealed to still have her cutie mark, the betrayed Double Diamond leads the other villagers in a revolt against her. He uses the "Staff of Sameness" to shatter the vault's glass covering and release the cutie marks unto their owners. Double Diamond joins Party Favor, Sugar Belle, and Night Glider in pursuing Starlight, during which he recovers his old skis and causes an avalanche on top of Starlight. After Starlight escapes, Double Diamond expresses excitement in getting to know his fellow villagers all over again. He is seen again at the end of The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 2, where he and the other ponies at the village are shown forgiving Starlight for her actions. In To Where and Back Again - Part 1, Double Diamond appears among his fellow villagers celebrating the town's Sunset Festival. He also appears at the end of Part 2. Double Diamond appears at Starlight's graduation ceremony in Celestial Advice. He also appears walking alongside Party Favor during Hard to Say Anything. In The Big Mac Question, Double Diamond appears in attendance of Big McIntosh and Sugar Belle's wedding. In The Ending of the End - Part 2, he appears with other Earth ponies in Ponyville as the village closes itself off from the other pony races. In The Last Problem, Double Diamond briefly appears in a group shot during The Magic of Friendship Grows. Other depictions My Little Pony (mobile game) Double Diamond is a character in Gameloft's mobile game, and was added in the Version 2.5 update on September 24, 2015 (for iOS) and September 30, 2015 (for Android). His in-game description states "With diamonds as his cutie mark, Double Diamond is double AWESOME!" Merchandise A mini-figure toy and collector card of Double Diamond are included in the twenty-fourth wave of mystery packs. The collector card states about Double Diamond, "He gives his friends second chances." In Enterplay's collectible card game, Absolute Discord expansion set card #Pƒ13, For Equestria!, shows Double Diamond as in The Cutie Map - Part 1. In the Equestrian Odysseys expansion set, cards #173 C and #205 UR are of Double Diamond. In the High Magic expansion set, card #18 C gives Double Diamond the description "Double Diamond came across Starlight Glimmer's town while seeking out new peaks to ski. The mountains in that region of Equestria are prime." In the Defenders of Equestria expansion set, card #18 C of Double Diamond gives him the description "When Double Diamond joined Starlight Glimmer's town, he dedicated himself to recruiting ponies by convincing them that Starlight Glimmer knew best." Appearances | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} Quotes Gallery See also *Characters with a similar name: Diamond Cutter, Diamond Mint, Diamond Rose, Diamond Tiara, Duchess Diamond Waves, Diamond Dogs, Rough Diamond, and 'Black Diamond'. * * References de:Double Diamond es:Double Diamond pl:Double Diamond ru:Дабл Даймонд Category:Supporting characters Category:Reformed antagonists